The Saga Reborn - Memories of a Father
by StormEyeDragon
Summary: Unplanned Father's Day Oneshot. In which Lando tells a young Ben about his father's early adventures. Set after the events of the Original Trilogy remake, which may not be up yet depending on when you read this.
1. Chapter 1

9 Years after the Battle of Yavin…

Bespin System

* * *

"Unca Lando, Unca Lando!"

A small, brown haired boy, no older than three, pulled at Lando's pants. Lando couldn't help but grin. "What is it, Ben?"

Ben stared at him, his grin nearly splitting his face. "Tell me that Daddy story again!"

Lando's face froze for a moment, but quickly slipped back into an easy smile. "Tell you what, Ben. YOU get yourself all ready for bed, and I'll come tell it to you, alright?"

Ben's smile slipped. "But Unca Landoooo….." His tone came out in a whine that held none of his father's charm. Not much of his mother's persuasiveness either.

Lando stared at him. "I mean it. You get ready for bed, and I'll tell you about your daddy's early adventures."

Ben pouted, then ran into his room. Lando chuckled, then stopped. He grimaced as the concerns over Chewbacca and Leia's safety overcame him for a brief instant before he pushed them out his mind. He wouldn't do Ben any good by causing him worry.

After a few minutes, Ben called from the other room. "All ready! I even brushed my teeth this time!"

Lando smiled. "Alright buddy, here I come!" He walked into Ben's room, pulling a stool behind him. Ben was already in his covers. The image of the Millennium Falcon covered the walls, mixed in with the symbol of the New Republic. That old Rebellion Firebird looked nice surrounded by a stylized galaxy.

Lando sat on the stool. He looked the young boy in the eye, and gave him a big smile. "I hope you're ready, little guy."

Ben pouted. "I'm not that little."

Lando's grin grew larger. "What about compared to Uncle Chewbacca?"

Ben looked at him. "Unca Chewbacca makes everyone little!"

Lando rolled his eyes. "Alright. Now, how about I tell you about your father's early days huh?"

Ben's eyes grew big. "Yah!"

Lando chuckled. "Our story starts when your Daddy, the great Han Solo, ran into some trouble with some big worm people..."

* * *

Some time later, as Lando finished, Ben started nodding off. Lando turned to leave.

"Unca Lando? Why isn't Grampa Rex telling me stories?"

Lando froze, then turned back to Ben. "Grandpa Rex is just kinda tired right now. He's resting." That was only somewhat true of course. Rex was just as worried as Lando was, if not more. His family was in the same trouble that Leia was. That and the poor guy was almost dead from the accelerated aging. His 'resting' was in the jury-rigged medical bay a few rooms away.

Lando put on a smile. "Grandpa Rex should be here before you know it." He hoped, anyway. The man was likely to be back out of the medical bay after another day of bacta treatment.

Ben yawned. "Ok." He stopped talking then, and Lando walked out carrying the stool. He closed the door behind him. "Sleep well, kid."

* * *

 **AN: To tide you over until I have better conditions to type more, I made this. It's an unplanned Father's Day oneshot and one of the many stories set in this new Saga. I would have made a Mother's Day oneshot, but I didn't have anything published until some time after. Next year. If you have any questions about this new Saga, please see my profile, or PM me if the Profile doesn't cover enough. If you wish to follow the entire Saga as it comes out, I have a community set up that the stories are a part of. Following the community may make it easier to follow the Saga as a whole.** I do not own anything that is officially part of Star Wars, Legends or Canon. I do not claim ownership of any of the property of Lucasfilm, Disney, or any published authors. I am not making any money from this story.


	2. Good News

Hello Everyone.

Thanks to the actions of Transformers g1's-Prime, the Saga Reborn will now be part of a colab effort between, at a minimum, the two of us.

Others are welcome to join in and help.

At this time, The Tragedy of Anakin will be moved over to Transformers g1's-Prime's account. Technically copied while the one on my profile is renamed, but that's not the point.

Hopefully more should be coming out soon!

Also this chapter is temporary for any story that will have new chapters coming.

\- StormEyeDragon


End file.
